Danny Phantom: Battle For The Multiverse
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Following a battle with a mysterious being, Clockwork finds himself 'alive' and at the age of 12. What's worse is the fact that this being wishes to use his time staff to control the Multiverse. There is no time to waste. Though he retains his ghost powers, he isn't as strong as he was. He will need the help of Team Phantom's members, Sam and Dani to save the Multiverse.


Hey, new readers!

Welcome to "Danny Phantom: Battle For The Multiverse"

If you're not aware, this is actually a reboot to a fanfiction that I did some years ago called Immortality has its limits.

I decided to get back to it, but by rebooting it so it can have a more compelling storyline. Hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED THESE SHOWS. WHO EVEN STARTED THIS DISCLAIMER THING ON THIS SITE ANYWAY?! **

Now on to the chapter.

**CHAPTER 1: **

Clockwork watched over time and space as usual. Nothing was out of the usual from his perspective, which was expected. As one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone, he was able to view time in ways many beings could never dreamed of.

While many viewed time as a straight line, Clockwork foresaw beyond that. He saw the crosslines and the twisted turns better than anyone. In other words, there was nothing that the ghost master of time wasn't aware of. He was even aware of the Disasteroid that happened a year ago, and took part in it. As expected, Danny Phantom came through to the end and saved both earth and the Ghost Zone.

"That's odd…" Clockwork muttered.

Being alone in the clock-filled citadel, he put most of his attention on the timeline. One of the ways he viewed the timestream was through the screens in front of him. In a way they act as portals, and only one a few occasions have a few gone through them.

Clockwork moved over to one of his screens. On the surface was the view of an abandoned mansion at the outskirts of Amity Park at nighttime. Nothing different stood out about it, though that was to expect. Its owner, Vlad Masters, was currently in space, trying to survive the large vacuum until his arrival on earth was due in five years.

However, the topic of the Halfa was the least of his concern. There shouldn't be any activity in that mansion just yet. The image on the screen changed to the mansion's living room. There was nothing odd about it.

Clockwork made the scene to change again. He checked every room in the mansion before coming to a conclusion. The screen changed to an image of the football field at the mansion. It was the same place where Vlad tried and failed to put Jasmine and Danny against each other.

Again, there was no view of something out of the ordinary. Clockwork's body shifted to an old man with a skeptic face, before flying through his screen when it changed to a green swirly portal. He arrived above the field just as his body changed to his child form. That was when he sensed something that confirmed his suspicion.

"Come out. I know you're here." He said plainly.

Black and purple mist suddenly covered the entire field and swirled. Clockwork could sense the power coming from it. Whoever this being was, it was someone that could surpass the Ghost King in battle and win in seconds.

That didn't worry him, though. He was stronger than the pariah himself. So he continued watching the scene, waiting for the person to reveal his or her presence, as the mists gathered at the middle of the field.

That was when the reveal was made.

"Clockwork, you actually made it."

She made her debut with an eagle-based purple hood hiding her face. Standing at a size of the average female adult, this mysterious being wore black spandex, with a purple belt around her waist. She also wore purple gloves and shoes.

"I was kind of hoping to meet you. My arrival was supposed to go undetected, though. But I guess you truly live to your title."

"Who are you?" Clockwork asked with a cold stare. His body changed to an average adult. He wasn't one to drag on a conversation.

He saw her lips based to a smile. "So…you really don't know who I am. Good. Good. This will make my plans easier." She said menacingly.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. The mysterious woman shot her right arm at him and sent a gush of fire from her palm. The time master responded by raising his hand at it. An invisible shield blocked the attack from coming, so he was safe.

However, the woman wasn't done yet. Just as the flames died, she appeared directly in front of Clockwork and sent consecutive fast punches at him. None of her attacks seemed to faze him though, as his hand alone quickly blocked each punch. He then proceeded to swing his time staff at her face. It was enough to send her flying to the ground.

But she wasn't done yet. Though her body bounced once on the ground, she did a spin and landed on her feet and skidded back. She then huffed and grinned with a toothy expression. She had intended Clockwork to fight back.

When the time master looked at his palm, it was only when he noticed a green glow from it. An explosion happened from that palm and sent him flying away. He quickly regained himself in the air and straightened up. But by then, he found himself surrounded.

Over a dozen duplicates of the woman surrounded him in the air. Clockwork barely had the chance to count them before they created ecto-whips and restrained him from all sides.

"We got you now!" The duplicates said in unison.

Clockwork's eyes shined bright red. "Don't test me."

Next thing she knew, her duplicates were destroyed. An invisible wave washed over the field, destroying every last one of them. The real one was thrown at the ground, where she surprisingly caught herself in the air and landed on her feet.

"That was fun." She remarked.

Clockwork was unimpressed. "Do you think this is a game?"

"Well…I guess it depends on the outcome." She answered.

"What do you want then?"

"Chaos. Absolute chaos on this and every timeline." Her grin widened. "And I shall see to it to the end."

"You won't succeed." Clockwork sternly told her.

"Oh, and how certain are you?" She asked. "You could've avoided a direct confrontation if you wanted. You could've just had the ghost boy take me on. But you didn't. Why is that?"

Clockwork's glare intensified. He knew that she was aware of the reason he was there. Of course, she made it open when she spoke again.

"You can't see my past, present or future. In other words, I'm an anomaly outside your own control. You must feel quite scared by my presence alone."

With that, she stretched her arm up and created a giant hand made of green fire. She then launched it straight at the master of time in an attempt to grab him.

"Time in."

Everything was suddenly frozen in time, except for Clockwork. Removing his finger from the top of his staff, his body changed to an old man and flew past the woman's attack, which was also frozen in time, before going straight to her. She was frozen in time just like the rest.

"You're clearly a powerful opponent." Clockwork said to her frozen body. "But I have no interest to drag a battle for long. The observers will examine you. But first…" He paused and reached his hand to her hood. "…just what are you?"

"I…am your destruction."

Before Clockwork could react, the woman's arm moved and struck through his clock-like chest like a spear. A grunt escaped his lips, before he was thrown against the ground. There was a huge hole in his chest, and with it his aging malfunctioning as it span from a child, an adult and an elderly quickly.

He tried to get up despite the pain. However, the woman marched on his face and pushed him to the ground.

"Oh, I don't think so." She said with a sinister grin. "This is the part where you die, Clockwork. But since you're a ghost, I guess you'll just cease to exist. But look what I have here."

His eyes widened in shock when he saw his staff in her hand. She teased him as she twirled it in her hand. "I have your staff. Now…" She paused and held the thing in her hands. "I shall have my way with the multiverse now. Thank you, Clockwork. I give you the permission to die…for good."

"As if…" Clockwork groaned. He reached his hand to the staff. "I may not know who you are, but…I have foreseen this possibility."

"Huh? What are you –"

She was caught off when the staff began to shine bright as white. Confused, she began shaking it to stop the thing. When that didn't work, she tried pressing on the buttons. None of that worked, and that angered her.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted in shock. "Destroying your staff would –"

"I know the consequences!" Clockwork cut her off. "I will do what I must to keep it out of evil's hands! If that means at the cost of my very existence, then I shall do just that!"

She growled and gritted her teeth. After finally gaining the upper hand, it angered her that she was about to lose. Her anger got the better of her, thus she raised the staff up and sent it down on the master of time.

"DAMN YOU, CLOCKWORK!" She screamed in anger.

The time master made a last attempt to protect himself. With that same arm, he grabbed on to the staff and felt a surge of energy course through his body. But there was no telling what it was. The staff unleashed a powerful energy wave that spread to the entire field. When it died out, the whole area went quiet.

**LINE BREAK**

When anyone saw a vulture, it was usually close to a suspected corpse. So when the vultures saw a lone body on a destroyed field, they wasted no time to draw close towards it. First, they had to inspect the body to ensure it was lifeless. Only then would they unleashed their might on the body and get their fill.

First one struck its peak on the body. There was a slight response, which came out as a soft moan. Curious, two others struck the body with their beak, and got the response they didn't want.

The body let out a pained cry and sat up. The vultures scattered to the air. Their supposed meal was still alive, unfortunately for them. As for the person, he rubbed his arms – the areas the birds that struck – before a thought dawned on him.

As his hands slowly moved his face, the expression on it was a frozen look. His mind barely comprehended what he just felt. So he let his fingers traced across his face. This abnormal feeling was foreign to him, and that was a saying a lot considering who he is.

"What…is this?" He asked while squishing his face with his hands. He grabbed his cheek and stretched it and regretted it when he released a small yelp.

Still confused, he raised his hands to his face. It was in that moment that he released his situation.

"I'm…alive?"

He gasped and grabbed his mouth. This voice coming from him wasn't like his ghostly one. It was the voice of a teenage boy. He decided right away to get a better view of himself. But that was easy said than done for a being that never had legs.

"OUPH!" He hit the ground, and groaned. "So…there's no denying it. Those are…legs."

He then closed his eyes and summoned his ghostly powers. Fortunately, it allowed him to float in the air as a blue aura encased his body. He looked around his body and came to a conclusion with a sigh.

"So…I've been changed into a human. Twelves old to be exact, and yet I still have my powers. The staff must've done this to protect me when she tried to kill me with it." He said to no one in particular. He looked around the field for any sign of the mysterious woman. "Seems like she's gone. Time has also resumed. I should make my return to the citadel and plan my next course of action."

With that said, he closed his eyes to summon more of his ghost powers. Teleportation was a basic ability for him, so it should be easy. Hence, when he opened his eyes again, he was back in his home again.

"Good, I…" He suddenly fell on his right knee, exhausted. "What is this? It feels like there's a weight on me. Did I just exhaust myself while trying to get back here?"

This question was very alarming. But before he could answer it, he heard two familiar voices, and groaned.

"Oh great. They're here."

Two Observers arrived at the scene, just in time to see the boy in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked the one at the right.

"And why are you naked?" the other asked.

Clockwork's eyes widened, before he used his cape to cover his nakedness. He then composed himself and said. "I guess I'm to assume that you didn't see the battle. But I'm certain you noticed the slight disturbance in the space-time continuum."

Both observers seemed surprised by the human's conclusion. They glanced at each other, and then back at him.

"Who are you, human?"

"I am Clockwork." He revealed, and then turned his back to them. He then headed to a grandfather clock close by. "Or at least that's what I was before this."

"What happened?"

He opened the grandfather clock and began going through the things inside. "I met an unknown being that barely escaped my radar. Concerned, I decided to investigate since this 'person' was unforeseeable. We battled and I fell for her trap."

"Trap, you say?"

The other one moved forward with a demanding tone. "What have you done, Clockwork?!"

"I did what I believed was right at the time." He answered without looking back. "Whoever she is, the power she holds is dangerous. I couldn't let her encounter young Daniel and his friends. The outcome would result in their own destruction."

Now this was something that startled them. Since the beginning of time, they've known Clockwork as the one who could see everything. It was one of the reasons they relied on him to keep the timestream safe. But if someone like him was taken off guard, it could only mean one thing.

"So you're saying this woman is possibly the strongest ghost out there." One of them asked.

"Strongest? Perhaps." He finally got what he needed. It was a set of human clothes.

"Then she must be like the phantom children." The other observer mentioned.

"I considered the possibility." Clockwork replied while dressing up. "Whoever she is, she knows how to hide her energy signature. But I haven't ruled out the possibility that she might just be another ghost. She's basically outside the realm of our reality."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Clockwork stretched his left arm out. His scythe flew into his hand, which he then grabbed. He was now fully dressed.

"I'm going to hunt her down." He answered. "If my hypothesis is correct, our battle must've weakened her too. So before she can regain her strength, I'll take her down."

"You are not supposed to interfere, Clockwork!" the one at the left stated firmly.

"Where is your staff, Clockwork?!" The other observer followed. "In order for the timestream to remain stable, it must remain safe! Anything that happens to it will place all of reality in danger!"

"I'm quite aware." He replied calmly. Truth be told, he was getting really annoyed talking with them. "Before she could gain control, I forced the staff to hide within the human world until it can be found. Now I should –"

Just then, his eyes glared to the ceiling corner suspiciously. The Observers were taken aback when he struck his scythe straight at that spot. But before they could question it, a shadow being came out and hovered in their presence.

"So the staff still lives. I knew it was right to keep you alive, Clockwork." The shadow being said. It was an abnormal shadow with a tail, wings at its side, and red eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find my prize."

With that, the shadow flew through one of Clockwork's portals. The Observers were baffled by the thing's presence, that it startled them from speaking. The time master didn't seem to mind. He just stretched his hand out and grabbed his scythe when it flew into his hand.

"That was a weak duplicate of hers. I must get going." He said solemnly and headed towards the same portal she flew through.

"Clockwork." One of them called him.

The time master took a deep breath and sighed. His patience was wearing thin with these beings. But he turned his head back and asked. "What is it?"

"Retrieve your staff! Save the Timestream!" The observer at the right stated.

"And uncover the plot of this mysterious woman!" The other added.

Clockwork almost rolled his eyes if not that he looked away. He said nothing to them, and went through the screen. Those Observers were just trying to save face for their own sake. Meanwhile, he couldn't care whether they allowed him to do his work or not. All they did was observe, so he was free to act on his own.

**LINE BREAK**

"I've finally got you, Tucker!"

"As if, dude!"

Sam just rolled her eyes while behind the two. Her boyfriend, Danny, and Tucker were playing the latest update of Doomed on the latest game console. That's not to say she hated the game. She was just concerned about a certain person.

"Isn't it about time Dani gets back?" She asked.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's – Oh no you don't, Tucker!"

Sam realized she was getting nowhere, and left the room. As she was about to head downstairs, she saw Dani entering through the front door. But there was something about her. Her schoolbag was barely hanging on her shoulder, and she looked depressed.

"Dani, you're back! Is everything alright?"

Dani turned away and headed to the living room. Her response forced the gothic girl to rush down while calling to her. She soon reached her and grabbed her hand.

"Wow! What happened?!"

"Nothing! Just…Just leave me alone!" Dani protested with a depressed voice.

"No way! Something happened, didn't it? I'm not Jazz, but I care very much about your well-being."

Dani was silent. She refused to look back at Sam. It made her concerned for the little girl as she squatted to her level. She hated getting in other people's business. But if it was someone she cared deeply about, she was willing to go out of her way to help them.

"Please, Dani. You can trust me."

She sighed and turned to her. "Fine…But let's talk about this in my room."

Sam understood even if she didn't know what was troubling Dani yet. Few minutes later, they were seated at the edge of Dani's bed in her own room. Two months had passed since she returned to Amity Park, specifically to Team Phantom and the Fenton family's lives. Dani has been attending school as the adopted daughter of the Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"So that's what happened."

After hearing Dani's story, Sam understood the reason behind her frustration earlier. It almost made her angry, to the point that she wished she had been there herself. But seeing Dani's troubled face made her think reasonably. Getting angry won't change the situation.

"Dani, you did the right thing by leaving. You shouldn't stay friends with people who would want to be around you just so they can meet Danny."

"I know that. But…they felt like real friends to me. I even believed they invited me to that little get-together after school because we were close…Now I don't know if I can trust anyone in that school again."

"Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll make some good friends." Sam rested her hand assuredly on the girl's lap. "Look at Danny, Tucker and I."

"Yeah, but that was before Danny became a world famous hero. It's not like people treated you the same after Danny's secret was revealed."

'_Well…she isn't wrong'_ Sam thought.

She remembered many times Paulina tried to take Danny away from her. Of course, 'take away' were just loose words. Danny had long since seen through her lies. Dash and his group were nicer to Danny and Tucker. The latter had been mayor until it was decided he was literally too young to run a political office. Mr. Lancer was the only one in school to treat the group the same way as before.

Dani's ghost sense activated in the form of a wisp escaping from her mouth. Sam caught sight of it, and just in good time too. A box across the room became encased in green ghostly aura and floated. It then exploded, with a familiar and unthreatening 'evil' laugh coming from the smoke.

"Yes! I'm free, at last! For I am, THE BOX GHOST! I have made my return after being kept captured by –"

"Pandora." Sam interrupted him. She was relaxed upon seeing him. "I'll be really honest. It's been kind of weird not seeing you pop out of nowhere. What were you doing in that box, anyway?"

"Does it matter?! Now I know where to pour out all of my frustration!" Dani cried out before she jumped to her feet.

"Wait! Who are you, little girl?! The Box ghost is not a way to let out all your frustration!"

"Actually, you kind of are." Sam said bluntly.

Before the Box Ghost could retort that, an ecto beam hit him in the chest and sent him flying intangibly through the wall.

Dani smirked. "She's not wrong."

Just then, a white ring appeared around her waist and divided. One went up and the other went down. The transformation was complete, and in Dani Fenton's place was Dani Phantom.

"Dani, wait –"

Sam reached out to the ghost girl but failed to get her. She flew through the wall, leaving her behind. Sam sighed and ran out of the room to catch up with her. Even though the Box Ghost was literally the easiest ghost to beat up, she wasn't going to leave Dani unsupervised.

**LINE BREAK**

Box Ghost's scream could be heard as he was thrown uncontrollably in the air. He was able to get a control of himself, when suddenly he saw ecto energy balls coming his way. He shrieked and dodged all of them in a comedic manner, and sighed.

"Phew, that was close…" Then he turned to face Dani. "HA HA! You missed!"

"Not really!"

Dani suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face. Again, the Box Ghost was sent flying, except this time he crashed into an alley.

"Ow…Stupid ghost girl. She thinks she can beat the Box Ghost, but she does not know that –"

"**Let me help you…"**

"Huh?" The Box Ghost turned to the source of the voice.

He was taken aback when a black liquid jumped into his mouth. He gagged and tried to spit it out, but to no avail. Just then his eyes turned red and his whole body shined intense dark blue. Dani arrived on the scene ready to hit him again.

"You know, I've got to thank you for let loose a bit. Now I should wrap this up and –"

She was punched in the face and sent flying to the road. People there were perplexed, with a few approaching her. Dani was about to sit up, when suddenly a big figure stomped on her, causing her to cry out in pain until it grabbed her mouth with its hand.

Dani's eyes widened when she saw the one responsible for the pain.

'_Box Ghost?'_

The Box Ghost had gone through a body modification. He was bulky and muscular with the same blue overalls. He had an eyepatch on his left eye, a firm chin and a small neck beard. Along with that he an upper exposed chest hair, and a heart-arrowed tattoo on his left arm.

"**Have you ever wondered what death taste like?" **His hand on Dani's mouth shined pink energy.

Dani was scared. Fortunately, Sam came to the rescue on a hover-scooter, and fired a beam from her ecto wristwatch. The Box Ghost merely flinched, which cut off his concentration and allowed Dani to become intangible and entered the ground.

"**You!" **The Box Ghost snarled at her.

"Me? What the heck happened to you?" Sam asked.

Dani came out of the ground, hovering in the air with her eyes glowing green. "I don't know. But I'm gonna take him down!"

"**Oh…I don't think so, kid." **

The Box Ghost raised his hand at her. Before Dani knew it, she was in the middle of a pink energy-based box, and given a terrible electric shock. She screamed as she felt the volts course through her body. Sam screamed her name and went straight for the Box Ghost.

"Let her go!"

"**Gladly!"**

The Box Ghost smugly sent the energy-based box and Dani down on Sam. Her scooter exploded, and the two girls were thrown the ground, seemingly beaten up. Sam groaned as she attempted to move her body. Meanwhile, Dani lay on the ground unconscious and back in her human form.

"**Hey, what was that about me being an outlet for your frustration again?**" The Box Ghost asked as he walked through the flames of what remained of the scooter. For the first time, he actually looked menacing to her. **"Not funny when you're the one getting beat up, huh?"**

'_Danny…I should've called Danny.' _Sam thought weakly.

The Box Ghost opened his palm. A pink energy-based box appeared, and he was ready to fire.

"**Now…die!"**

Sam closed her eyes shut. _'Of all the things I could've been killed…it just had to be the Box Ghost.' _

Her end seemed near until someone got in the way. With a scythe in his hand, he sliced the ecto energy-based box and caused it to explode. The Box Ghost skidded back. Sam opened her eyes and was bewildered at who saved them.

He was standing dramatically as his white trench coat heroically blew by the wind. He had black hair spiky hair, and wore black pants and a purple shirt.

'_Just…who is he? He's a kid.' _

Clockwork had made it to the scene on time. Of course, he would've been there sooner if not that he let things play out first. There was suspicious about the Box Ghost new found power, and he wanted to find out the source of it.

"Box Ghost, listen to me and surrender the corrupt energy in you. I mean you no harm."

The Box Ghost growled. **"I'll teach you to make fun of me!" **

He then flew up in the air and stretched his hands up and apart. Two energy-based boxes formed, before he then flung them almost at the same time against Clockwork.

The ghost master of them rushed at them. He sliced the first with ease and punched the other very easily. The Box Ghost grew angrier and made multiple squares to form around Clockwork. It was the same trick he had done to Dani.

He would've activated it if not for one thing. Clockwork suddenly disappeared, which surprised him. When he looked back, he saw the ghost master of time ready to strike him. He couldn't stop the inevitable.

Clockwork struck across the Box Ghost's chest, causing him to scream. The huge gash revealed black tentacles flailing as the wound attempted to heal itself. Clockwork quickly grabbed one of the tentacles and began to pull it out.

"**No! Let me go!" **shouted the mysterious tentacles.

"So you're one of her creations. I suspected as much. But I have questions, and you will comply to them whether you like it or not."

With that, he pulled the entire entity from Box Ghost, which caused a strange energy feedback to knock them away. Clockwork hit the ground with the entity still in his grasp. The Box Ghost landed on his stomach and reverted back to normal.

Sam was perplexed and at the same time astonished. She had seen everything that happened. Clockwork was holding the strange entity before he sat up. It was wiggling in his grasp while screaming in pain. Yellow spots appeared all over its body and began to spread.

Clockwork reacted by tossing it in time. The entity cried out before combusting into flames. The flames died down and the ashes from it disappeared.

'_It would seem they are weak to sunlight.' _Clockwork thought as he stood up. _'That explains why it needed to the Box Ghost. But…what would she gain from - ?'_

"Hey…"

Clockwork turned his attention to Sam. She was standing back on her feet, though barely as her wounds remained. Clockwork went over to her by being in the air. This act only surprised Sam, who wanted to find out something about him.

"Just…who are you?"

Clockwork pressed his index finger on her forehead. "An ally."

Sam lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The Fenton Thermos on her belt broke by the hook and rolled away. He saw it and picked it up before opening the cap and pointing it at the Box Ghost. The ghost was sucked in seconds, and he closed it.

He then put the thermos under Sam's hand. But he wasn't done yet. Closing his eyes, he sent a psychic message to Danny, who was still playing Doomed with Tucker. The ghost teen gasped and threw his controller away as he hastily stood up.

"Dude, what's –"

"Sam's in trouble!"

Tucker stared at Danny confused. "How do you know that? Do you guys have a –"

"I don't know, but there's no time to explain. Come on!" Danny then quickly changed to his ghost form and grabbed Tucker's arm. The African-American teen could only scream before being flown through Danny's window with him.

"Good. They're on their way." Clockwork muttered. He then sensed something. It was a disturbance in the multiverse. _'So…that's what she's doing.' _Even with his limited power, he was able to see the cause of the disturbance. _'But why? Is she trying to start a time war?'_

**LINE BREAK**

"Oh, Clockwork. What a fool you are?"

"Let me go!" shouted a strained voice.

The mysterious woman looked away from the crystal ball in her left hand. In her other hand, she was holding the neck of a black haired teen with a gothic clothes.

"Why? You're the one who attacked me."

The Goth teen growled at her. His entire town, Amity Park, was in flames as the night's air did nothing to calm it down. Corpses lay on the street, including the body of an orange-haired boy in a battered ghost-fighting armor. There was a hole in his chest. Not far from him was an African-American teenage girl with glasses barely hanging on her ears.

Above the skies, a battle was ongoing. Dani Phantom, daughter of Mac and Caroline Fenton, was battling against Dark Dan, a twisted version from another universe. Her town which she had protected for over a year now was lost.

Just then, she was hit at the chest with a flaming green fist. She cried out in pain before Dark Dan grabbed her face and threw her to the ground. Her screams ended when she made impact. She lay in a huge crater, her suit covered by large tears.

"Dani!" The goth teen cried.

"Sam…" She weakly called as she stretched her hand to him. "Let…Let him go, please."

"How cute. She cares for him." Dark Dan said sarcastically as he landed next to her. "She really is a gender-bender version of my old self."

"Take him. I was bored with young Samuel. But you will have to do one thing for me." The mysterious woman smirked and threw Sam close to her.

"What…What is it?"

"Dani…don't – AHHHH!"

Lightning from the mysterious woman's fingers shocked through him.

"Stop! You're…You're hurting him!"

The mysterious woman halted her attempt. Sam slumped to the ground unconscious. She then marched over to the weak phantom and squatted so she could look at her a bit closer. Dani responded with a snarl.

"Just…what are you?"

"I am…the inevitable."

Dani was gagged by the woman's fingers in her mouth. She attempted to spit it out, only to then fail as she tasted a bitter liquid going down her throat. Whatever it was, the power from it changed her mentally and physically as it coursed through her body.

Dani's clothes healed along with any bodily damage she sustained. Her protest against it went silent immediately. Her eyes then flashed red and returned to normal. The ooze from the mysterious woman's fingers had taken affect. She stood and watched the phantom girl rise to her feet.

It was in that moment that Sam woke up and winced. His skin and clothes had taken a lot of damage from the lightning earlier. In other words, he was in so much pain.

"Dani…Dani, help me." He weakly called out.

Dani remained silent. The only response from her was when she looked down at him. There was no expression on her face. It worried Sam.

"Dani! Dani! Can you hear me?!"

Again, her face remained numb. The mysterious passed her with an idea in mind.

"Do you mind taking care of him for me?."

Sam attempted to talk, but his voice came out raspy. Dani walked over to him, and stared down at him with her palm facing him.

"Dani…Dani…You're scaring me."

"Good." She smirked suddenly.

Sam's eyes widened as Dani charged at ecto beam in front of him. The last thing that escaped from his mouth was a bitter scream. He was disintegrated by his own girlfriend in seconds. What remained of him was nothing but a huge hole.

"Huh?"

Dani took notice of a few tears rolled down her face. She quickly wiped them off before turning to her new master. She went down on one knee and bowed.

"What is your bidding, my lord?" She asked.

"Hmm…" With a smirk, the mysterious woman had a thought in mind.

**LINE BREAK**

It was nighttime, and Danny lay defeated on the ground. A hole was in his chest as he lay lifeless on the road. The Fenton van arrived and stopped by the corpse. Danny's parents and sister ran to get the body.

"Danny! Danny!"

Jazz cried bitterly for her brother as she shook his corpse. Maddie pressed his head on her chest as she cried too. Meanwhile, Jack clutched his fists in anger and looked to the sky. Tucker had just arrived to the scene, before falling on his knees.

'_Sam…make that monster pay.' _Jack thought.

Sam wasn't like her other alternate universe counterparts. Born in a universe where she retained her ghost powers from Undergrowth, she learned how to use these powers to fight alongside Danny. But her boyfriend was gone now, and she was angry.

As she was leading the assailant away, it was revealed that the person was the Red Huntress herself but with her visor black. She shot a canon energy blast at Sam, who then cried in pain as she crashed at the outskirts of Amity Park. The Red Huntress moved her board down to hover a few feet above Sam.

The ghost girl was quiet. It confirmed her mission was a success.

"I've captured the ghost –"

She was cut off when Sam let out a loud cry. She shot her hands up and unleashed numerous tree roots towards the Red Huntress. They easily restrained her before she could use any of her weapons. The only thing unrestrained was her head.

"Dammit…I can't believe I got jumped at!" The Red Huntress cried as she tried and failed to break free.

Sam flew up to the huntress and ripped off her helmet. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"You're Valerie…from that future. But how? Clockwork – ARGH!"

Sam was hit by an ecto beam and sent flying to the ground. She did a flip and skidded on the ground. The attack had taken her by surprise, but she quickly recovered. The person who hit her, however, came as a surprise to her.

Danny was standing in front of her, but in an outfit that resembled the one they wore when they entered the game, Doomed, to stop Technus.

"Danny, you're alive?!" Sam was confused. She didn't understand what just happened. "But why did you –"

Before she could finish, Danny appeared in front of her with his intangible arm piercing through her chest. Sam was in shock as she shuddered and stared at him confused. The teen had a huge grin on his face.

"You're a lot different that the Sam from my timeline."

That statement alone caused her eyes to widen.

"You…You're not Danny." She accused with a weak voice.

"Smart girl. I'm Danny, but…a lot better."

Sam was suddenly electrocuted by volts of electricity. She screamed in pain as she could only bear with it before he stopped. Once he pulled his arm out of her, she fell to the ground on her back and changed back to normal.

"You…" Sam snarled. "I'll make you two…pay. Make my words."

With that, she gasped and fell unconscious. Future Valerie approached him from behind while holding her helmet in her hands.

"I could've handled it, kid." She said.

"You did, and you failed." He smugly told her as he shrug his shoulders. "You can thank me later."

Future Valerie huffed and looked away. Danny flew up to the air and looked down at Amity Park at the distance. Only a few people knew what had happened recently. But it won't matter anyway. As he pointed his arm up in the air, his index finger charged up a small ecto ball.

The ecto ball began to grow. There was no stopping it. As Danny powered more energy into, the ball grew large than him and kept growing. People at the town, including Danny's family and Tucker could see it.

"What is that?" Jazz asked.

No one really knew, but their instincts was running wild. Jack quickly took his son's corpse and ordered everyone inside. Their version of Valerie flew right past them before they drove away. She got to the scene and gasped at who she saw.

"Danny!?"

"Hello…" Danny waved with her with a friendly smile. It changed to a sinister one. "And goodbye."

He launched the large ecto ball at her way. Valerie snapped out of her shock and made different energy cannons to come out of her back, arms and legs. She then fired purple energy beams at it. But it wasn't enough. Even as she was crying with a strong voice and putting much of her effort, it wasn't doing anything to the ecto ball.

The ball consumed her attacks very easily. Valerie switched to missiles, but those did nothing too. She screamed when the ecto ball consumed her, and became silent. It wasn't long before everyone, including the Fentons, Tucker, and the town, was destroyed in a powerful explosion.

Danny laughed manically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FIREWORKS! I JUST LOVE FIREWORKS!"

Future Valerie frowned for a brief moment. Her ghost scanner on her wrist picked up something. A ghost portal appeared, and from it came out the mysterious woman, Box Lunch, Dark Dan, and Dani Phantom.

"I see you two have finished cleaning things up." The mysterious woman said.

Valerie bowed her head. Danny came down and replied. "I'm the one who did all the work. Valerie over here just let herself get captured."

"Is this true?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes. I would've gotten her if not that – "

She was interrupted when the woman pointed her index finger at her forehead. There was a confrontational silence before she broke it.

"With just a finger, I can kill you, human. Don't forget who saved your life." With that, she put her hand down.

"Yes, Madam Black. Forgive me." Future Valerie said and knelt before her and bowed.

Madam Black was pleased as she turned her back at her. "Now then. I think our team is complete. We can now head there."

"Where to?" Dark Dan asked.

"The original timeline." She answered with a grin.

**LINE BREAK**

Clockwork was seated at the top of a tank on a building. He had seen everything, and seemed slightly disturbed before opening his eyes. He was back to his composed self as he came to a conclusion.

"Looks like a time war…is about to begin."

**CHAPTER END**

**I'm going to stop here for now. Did you enjoy what I wrote? Please let me know in the reviews. Follow and Favorite this fanfiction. Your support is the thing that will keep me going. Of course, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Clockwork is one of my favorite Danny Phantom characters. **

**And before anyone brings it up, I'm aware that Dark Dan is in the Fenton Thermos canonically. Just keep reading to find out about this Dark Dan.**

**Oh yeah, I have a YouTube channel with a friend. It's "Facts and Fiction Studios". Check out my videos and subscribe. I plan on doing a "Questions & Answers" video when I hit 100 subs. **

**There's also our Twitter page which is " FactsandF". So please follow us there. **

**Thank you for reading. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


End file.
